Reassurance
by Shreneet
Summary: This is a continuation of the Jadui Nakab episode . Shreya has a nightmare and there is only one person she can get reassurance from. Some humor, some drama, and just a bit of a romance undertone between Vineet & Shreya.


**Reassuarance**  
**By:** Shreneet  
**Last Revised:** May 11, 2013

**Summary:** set after Jadui Nakab...Shreya is having nightmares about Vineet  
**Rated:** K  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CID.  
**Ship:** Vineet/Shreya

**AN:** Hi Everyone...I am new to FF...its a one shot...so I hope u like this story

* * *

"No!"

Shreya cried out and bolted upright in bed. She gasped and tried to get her breathing back to normal. Her heart was beating at an accelerated rate and beads of sweat slid from her forehead to mingle with the tears on her cheeks. She remembered the last part of the nightmare vividly.

**Vineet was hanging on the hand of Daya sir...  
**

"**haath mat chodna sir." said Vineet.**

"_**nahi chodunga"** **saya Daya**_**. **

"**tumhae chodna hee padega" says the villan.  
**

**Daya held to Vineet dearly but alas! Vineet's hand slipped & he fell into the death trap.  
**

"**HAHAHAHA" laughs the villan.**"**You just killed your friend."**

Shaking her head to dispel the horrible dream, she kicked away the covers and got up.

* * *

The car screeched in front of Vineet's house. she entered the house, as she had the spare key. She looked at Vineet's bed and found him lying there on his back, asleep. Shreya felt the beginnings of a smile come to her lips, she had never seen Vineet sleep before.

His black hair was slightly tussled by sleep and a hint of a smile was on his lips. The black comforter lay up to his hips, revealing only the top of what he slept in. A black t-shirt with the words Officer Blacktenciled in big white letters across the chest, a joke gift that he had received at some point in time.

She crept to the side of the bed and slid in beside him, resting her black haired head against his chest. Shreya felt tears come to her eyes as she heard the thump, thump of his heartbeat in the one ear that rest against his chest.

A sign of life.

She had just closed her eyes and sighed in relief when Vineet mumbled something and stirred in his sleep. Shreya gasped and opened her eyes in black eyes met momentarily sleepy black ones.

Busted.

She didn't know what his response would be at finding her next to him. All she'd wanted was to know that the nightmare hadn't actually come true, that he was still alive, and now she found her staring right into his black eyes.

"Shreya?" Vineet whispered softly, his eyes now wide open in surprise at seeing Shreya beside him. Shreya blushed and averted her eyes from his confused gaze. She was about to pull herself away from her comfortable spot beside him when he asked in a concerned whisper.

"Kyaa huaa, Shreya?"

Thinking that he would laugh at her she kept her eyes averted as she answered quietly.

"I had a nightmare."

She tensed, waiting for his laughter. It never came. Chancing a look at him she saw concern warring with hurt. Somehow he'd known why she'd tensed like a child who was waiting to be laughed at and to be called a fool. There was also some confusion and the next thing she heard was his voice laced with the same confusion that had been in his eyes.

"O-kay, um, toh tumhae isske bare mein Purvi ya Dr. Tarika se baat karni chahiyae naki mujhse"

Shreya smiled slightly in response to his unusually un-Vineet-like behavior. It was a rare treat to see the vulnerable side of Vineet Kumar. It made him seem more human.

"No." Shreya answered and nibbled on her lower lip, nervously. She had never done anything like this before, but she supposed it was understandable. She'd never had a nightmare like that before.

As a child she'd had nightmares that usually had something to do with her parents dying or herself being kidnapped and never being able to get back home again. For a small girl, well for either gender, these are frightening things. This nightmare however was completely different. It had been caused by what had happened earlier that day. They had almost lost Vineet for good.

The villan had booby trapped the house & had almost succeeded in getting Vineet killed. Luckily, Daya sir had caught Vineet's hand & pulled him up.

Except in the dream there was everything vice-versa.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of a warm, masculine hand pulling her close and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"mein nahi janta tum kyun aayi ho yaha, but I am all ears, kuch kehna hai toh mein sunnae ke liyae tayyar hun."

Shreya smiled in return. Only she of all the officers knew this part of him, the part of him that couldn't bear to see a girl cry or in pain. Chivalry isn't dead, Shreya thought with a smile, it's just in hiding and needs to be awakened once in a while.

Shreya closed her eyes for a moment and tried to remember every detail of the nightmare, not that she really wanted to, but the CID officer in her wanted to be completely accurate. She nestled her body close to his and started her tale. By the end of it she was in tears and crying into his t-shirt to muffle the sound.

All through her account of the nightmare Vineet listened and stroked her long black hair with his fingers to soothe her. He remembered the day's events and the helplessness he had felt. He had missed death nearly & lost his gun. The toll it had taken on Shreya was very different then the toll it had taken on him & the others.

Shreya closed her eyes as he continued to absentmindedly stroke her hair while he was thinking of how to respond. She knew that this kind of thing was probably new to him and that he probably didn't know how to react to tears. Shreya felt him sigh and the rise and fall of his chest against her cheek as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Shreya. kash mein tumhari help karpata, parr mein insab mein bilkul achaa nahi hun."

Shreya lifted her head at the sound of his apologetic words and smiled with tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"You already have, Vineet."

She kissed his cheek and got up off the bed, leaving a very surprised and confused Vineet still sitting up.

"kaise?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The doors open and she turned to face him.

"You gave me reassurance." She stated simply before turning and leaving the room, the doors shut behind her.

Vineet stared for a moment and shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He did like Shreya a lot, probably more than he should but now he'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

**( hope you like...plzz review )**


End file.
